Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 140
"A Ray of Hope", known as "Pendulum of the Soul" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 29, 2017 and in Australia on April 7, 2018. Nicktoons aired on October 20, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 13, 2018. Featured Duel: Declan Akaba vs. Z-ARC Zarc has 6000 LP and controls "Supreme King Z-ARC" (4000/4000) and "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000), and 1 card is Set on his field. He also has "Supreme King Gate Zero" ( 0) and "Supreme King Gate Infinity" ( 13) in his Pendulum Zones. Declan Akaba has 5 cards in his hand and 2000 LP. "Crossover" is active on the field. Turn 16: Declan Declan draws "D/D Savant Nikola". He then activates "D/D Savant Schrödinger" ( 2) and "D/D Savant Dirac" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "D/D Nighthowl" (600/300), "D/D Vice Typhon" (2300/2800), and two copies of "D/D Savant Nikola" (2000/2000), all in Attack Position. Declan overlays his two Level 6 "Nikola" to Xyz Summon "D/D/D Wave High King Caesar" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. He then tunes his Level 7 "Vice Typhon" with his Level 3 Tuner monster "Nighthowl" to Synchro Summon "D/D/D Gust High King Alexander" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Declan activates the effect of "Vice Typhon" as it was sent to the Graveyard this turn, allowing him to banish "Typhon" and other appropriate Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon a "D/D/D" Fusion Monster. He banishes "Typhon and "Nighthowl" to Fusion Summon "D/D/D Flame High King Genghis" (2800/2400) in Attack Position. The effect of "Alexander" doubles its own ATK, as there are two or more "D/D" monster on the field other than itself ("Alexander" 3000 → 6000). Declan activates the effect of "Genghis", allowing him to negate a number of Spell/Trap Cards Zarc controls, up to the number of other "D/D" monsters he controls, until the Standby Phase. Declan negates the effects of "Supreme King Gate Zero" and "Supreme King Gate Infinity". Zarc activates the effect of "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" by adding itself to his Extra Deck, face-up, and Special Summon two other "Supreme King Dragon" Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck. As an effect that would Summon a monster was activated, Declan activates the effect of "Caesar", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effect and add the ATK of one of those monsters that would be Summoned to its ATK until the End Phase. Declan chooses a copy "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" ("Caesar" 2800 → 4600 / ORU 2 → 1). He then activates the effect of "Caesar" as its ATK increased by its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to give the increased ATK to another "D/D" monster the controls until the End Phase. He targets "Genghis". ("Genghis" 2800 → 4600 / "Caesar" ORU 1 → 0). "Genghis", "Caesar", and "Alexander" attack "Supreme King Z-ARC" in sequence with the effect of "Zarc" making it unable to be destroyed and making it unaffected by any effect that would make it leave the field, as there are Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monsters banished or in the Graveyards (Zarc 6000 → 5400 → 4800 → 2800 LP). During Declan's End Phase, as Zarc took 2000 or more Battle Damage from one attack while he controls "Zarc", Zarc activates "Supreme Rage", allowing him to destroy all monsters he controls, except "Zarc", to Special Summon "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000), "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion" (2500/2000), "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing" (2500/2000), and "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom" (2800/2000) from his Extra Deck and/or Graveyard, ignoring their Summon conditions and with their effects negated until the end of the turn, then attaching two copies of "Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm" from his Extra Deck or Graveyard to "Dark Rebellion" as its Overlay Units. Turn 17: Zarc "Clear Wing" attacks "Alexander". As "Clear Wing" is battling, Zarc activates its effect to negate the attack, destroy the opponent's batting monster, and inflict damage to Declan equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster. "Alexander" is destroyed, but as Declan would take effect damage, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Dirac", Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone in Defense Position (800/1600). As "Dirac" was Special Summoned, its monster effect reduces that damage to 0. "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Caesar", with Zarc activating the effect of "Dark Rebellion" during damage calculation, detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of the monster it battles to 0 and add the lost ATK to "Dark Rebellion" ("Caesar": 2800 → 0 ATK; "Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 5300 ATK). As Declan would take battle damage, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Schrödinger", reducing the battle damage to 0 and Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone in Defense Position (600/2400). "Caesar" is destroyed. Zarc activates the effect of "Starving Venom", allowing it to negate and copy the effects of a monster on the field or Graveyard. Zarc negates "Alexander". The effect of "Starving Venom" gained from "Alexander" doubles its own ATK there are two or more "D/D" monsters on the field other than itself ("Starving Venom" 2800 → 5600). "Starving Venom" attacks and destroys "Genghis", but Declan activates the effect of "Schrödinger", as he would take battle damage, reducing that damage to 0. "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Dirac" ("Starving Venom" 5600 → 2800). The effect of "Starving Venom" grants other monsters he controls the ability to inflict Piercing Damage. The effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles any battle damage his opponent takes from battles involving Pendulum Monsters Zarc controls. (Declan 2000 → 200). "Zarc" attacks "Schrödinger". At this point, Riley/Ray enters the Duel and takes the Intrusion Penalty. (Ray: 4000 → 2000) "Schrödinger" is destroyed. With the effect of both "Starving Venom" and "Odd-Eyes" granted to "Zarc", "Zarc" inflicts double piercing damage (Declan 200 → 0). Turn 18: Ray (Riley) Ray activates "Life Transformation", sending all cards in her hand to the Graveyard ("C/C Critical Eye", "Film Magician", "Montage Fusion", "Nightmare Critical Loop", and "Photo Frame") to Set four Spell Cards from her Graveyard to her field. She Sets "En Birds", "En Flowers", "En Moon" and "En Winds". Ray activates her Set "En Flowers". As there are three or more Xyz Monster in any Graveyard or banished while she controls "En Flowers", Ray activates her Set "En Birds", which treats all Xyz Monsters in the Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. "Zarc", "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon", "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon", "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon", "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", and "D/D/D Wave High King Caesar" lose their Xyz designations and have their effects negated. As there are three or more Synchro Monsters in any player's Graveyard or that are banished while she controls "En Birds", Ray activates her Set "En Winds", which treats all Synchro Monsters in any player's Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. "Zarc", "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend", "Superheavy Samurai Swordsmith", "Assault Blackwing - Chidori the Rain Sprinkling", "Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower", and "D/D/D Gust High King Alexander" lose their Synchro designations and have their effects negated. As there are three or more Fusion Monsters in any player's Graveyard or are banished while she controls "En Winds", Ray activates her Set "En Moon", which treats all Fusion Monsters in any player's Graveyard, are banished, or on the field, as Normal Monsters, and negates their effects. "Zarc", "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom", "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", "Frightfur Chimera", "Destiny HERO - Dystopia", "Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler", and "D/D/D Flame High King Genghis" lose their Fusion designations and have their effects negated. Ray activates the effect of "En Flowers" as she controls "En Birds", "En Moon", and "En Winds" to negate the effects of all monsters on the field, destroy them, and inflict 600 damage to their controller for each monster sent to the Graveyard. "Zarc", "Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion", "Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing", "Supreme King Dragon Starving Venom", and "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" have their effects negated and are destroyed (Zarc: 2800 → 1000 LP). At this point, Yuya suppresses Zarc and continues the Duel in his place while using his cards. Turn 19: Yuya (Zarc) Yuya draws and subsequently activates "Smile Universe". Yuya Special Summons as many Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck as possible. Their effects are negated, they are treated as Normal Monsters, and his opponent gains LP equal to their ATK. Yuya Special Summons "Supreme King Z-ARC" and "Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes" (Ray: 2000 → 8500 LP). Turn 20: Ray (Riley) Ray activates the effect of "En Flowers" as she controls "En Birds", "En Moon" and "En Winds" to negate the effects of all monsters on the field, destroy them, and inflict 600 damage to their controller for each monster sent to the Graveyard. "Zarc" and "Odd-Eyes" have their effects negated and are destroyed (Zarc: 1000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Mistakes DDDWaveHighKingCaesar-JP-Anime-AV-NC.png ZARCnormalpendulumerror.jpg|Z-ARC's Normal-Pendulum Error * When Declan Xyz Summons "D/D/D Wave High King Caesar", its left shoulder plate is missing. * "Supreme King Z-ARC" is a Nomi monster. But Yuya Special Summoned it via "Smile Universe", whose text did not Ignore the Summon Conditions. * In the English Dub when Riley activates the effect of "En Moon", Z-ARC loses his Effect Designation (which shouldn't be possible) despite the fact that Odd-Eyes still retains its. Differences in the dub ARC-VDUB.png ARCVOriginal.png Arcv140zuzudub.jpg Arcv140zuzuoriginal.jpg * Ray explains the origin of the four Natural Energy Cards' power in the Dub. * Unusually for the English Dub, Ray's naked collar and shoulder aren't censored. * Briefly, when Ray's spirit manifests from Riley's body, her voice is the mixture of Celina's, Rin's, and Lulu's. * Yuya's naked body has his lower half grayed out. Additionally, Zuzu is given more glow around her shoulder when her spirit tries to reach Yuya's. * Ray/Riley's Duel Disk doesn't mention the Intrusion Penalty in the dub.